Weapon Proficiency
The ability to understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat, Intuitive Aptitude, Knowledge Replication and Weapon Manipulation. Also Called *Armed Proficiency *Weapon Intuition/Mastery Capabilities User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. Applications *Crushing *Cutting *Dual Wielding *Empathic Weaponry *Giant Weapon Proficiency *Grappling Proficiency *Impale *Multi-Weapon Wielding *Powers Via Weapon Variations *Alien Weaponry Intuition *Arm-blade Proficiency *Artillery Proficiency *Blunt Weapon Proficiency *Broken Weapon Proficiency *Card Combat *Concealed Weapon Proficiency *Construction Tool Weapon Proficiency *Dagger Proficiency *Double-Sided Weapon Proficiency *Dual-Headed Blade Proficiency *Enhanced Axemanship *Enhanced Archery *Enhanced Boomerang Proficiency *Enhanced Clawmanship *Enhanced Drillmanship *Enhanced Fanmanship *Enhanced Flailmanship *Enhanced Gunmanship *Enhanced Saimanship *Enhanced Sawmanship *Enhanced Shieldmanship *Enhanced Polearm Proficiency *Enhanced Staff Proficiency *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Enhanced Whipmanship *Explosive Proficiency *Gadget Usage *Gauntlet Proficiency *Grappling Proficiency *Hook Proficiency *Hybrid Weapon Proficiency *Improbable Weapon Proficiency *Literary Weapon Proficiency *Melee Weapon Proficiency *Needle Proficiency *Ranged Weapon Proficiency *Scythe Proficiency *Sheathed Blade Proficiency *Shield Flail Proficiency *Supernatural Weapon Proficiency *Tonfa Proficiency *Torture Equipment Proficiency *Weapon Improvisation *Weapon Proficiency Touch *Wire Proficiency *Whip Sword Proficiency *Vibroweapon Proficiency Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Hidden Arsenal *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Supernatural Combat *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing **Weapon-shaped Energy Beam Emission Limitations *May only be able to use any kind of weapon from a specific sub-group. *May learn only how to wield the weapon perfectly, not in any particular style. *User may only know the general usage of the weapon, not any side effects. Known Users Gallery File:Stewie_vs._Lois_Shootout.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) showing a complete mastery of firearms during a shootout with his mother, Lois Griffin. File:Stewie_vs._Lois_Blade_Fight.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) showing a complete mastery of bladed weapons in a clash with Lois. File:Stewie's_Flamethrower.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) shows skillful usage of a flamethrower, causing widespread devastation. Black☆Star.jpg|Black☆Star (Soul Eater) has mastered the various weapon forms of his partner, Tsubaki. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding his six Death Angels — Sword, Axe, Lance, Mace, Hammer and Dagger — in their weapon forms. Slam.jpg|Slam Cannon (Generator Rex) Ride.jpg|Rex Ride (Generator Rex) Pack.jpg|Boogie Pack (Generator Rex) Fun.jpg|Funchucks (Generator Rex) Fat.jpg|Big Fat Sword B.F.S (Generator Rex) Block.jpg|Block Party (Generator Rex) Rex Battle Axes.png|Battles Axes (Generator Rex) ImagesCA7CRV6F.jpg|Leliana (Dragon Age) Starrk_loslobos_released.jpg|Starrk is a master of both swords and guns. New Wonder Woman by JPRart.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Vader.jpg|Darth Vader (Star Wars) Panty and Stocking.png|Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) are highly skilled in the ways of gunmanship and swordmanship. Scanty and Kneesocks.png|Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking and Garterbelt) possess skills in scythemanship and gunmanship that allow them to go head-to-head with Panty and Stocking. Link and Young Link.png|Link (Legend of Zelda) has demonstrated refined skills in weaponry in both his younger and older incarnations. Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) is incredibly proficient with any type of weapon, displaying near mastery of them within moments of picking them up. Vergil.png|Much like his younger brother, Dante, Vergil (Devil May Cry 3) is highly proficient in many forms of weaponry. War.jpg|War (Darksiders) displays great proficiency in weaponry such the Tremor Gauntlet, Death's scythe, and his own sword, Chaos-Eater. Mad Jack.png|Mad Jack (Samurai Jack) Dissidia Garland.png|Garland (Final Fantasy series) Lich.jpg|Lich (Final Fantasy XI) Water Whip.png|Ninjas (Naruto) Dissidia_Firion.png|Firion (Final Fantasy II/Dissidia) Vaan_(Dissidia_012).png|Vaan (Final Fantasy XII/Dissidia) Gabriel van Helsing.jpg|Gabriel Van Helsing (Van Helsing) Jason_Todd.png|Jason Todd (DC Comics) totr cover #4.jpg|Thanks to the ring of Heroism, Macroy (A.R.Hicks series) is a master of every weapon in existence. Weapon_Master_H.png|Weapon Master (Valkyrie Crusade) Saints row.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (Bleach) Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) can use every weapon available to them with proficiency. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) Octoling.jpg|Octolings (Splatoon) can use the Octarian equivalent of Splat Bombs... Weapont Main Octoshot Replica.png|...and the Octoshot with proficiency. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon) can use octorpedoes, rocket fists, the Octarian equivalent of the Killer Wail... Shutter shades bomb.jpg|...and octomissiles, with proficiency. 517px-Sheldont.png|Sheldon (Splatoon) knows every detail about every weapon available to Inklings. Ryu Hayabusa NGS2.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) is an absolute master of numerous forms of weaponry such as swordmanship Banearrow.jpg|and archery. Stick-ChallengesElektra-Sword-380.jpg|Stick (Marvels Cinematic Universe) is a extraordinary master of the sword and archery. Aizen Swordmanship.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) has tremendous mastery in swordsmanship. Sticks artwork.png|Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Mental Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Real Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Intuition Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries